Quack
by Regina Cordium
Summary: The Doctor takes Amy to what he thinks is a peaceful planet. Things don't go too well. One-shot. This might turn into a series, but I'll put it as complete for now. Rated T because I'm paranoid.


**First Doctor Who fanfic. Amy/11-ish, takes place after Cold Blood. Rate and review!**

The cat quacked at her. _Quacked._ It walked right up to her, opened its furry little mouth, and let out a quack.

"Doctor!" she called excitedly, not taking her eyes off the orange fuzz ball in front of her. "Doctor, come look at this!"

Her companion turned his attention away from the stall he was looking at. He glanced back at the stall before sighing a bit and walking over to her.

"Yes, Pond?" he asked with a grin. Amy leaned over and picked up the cat.

"This just quacked at me," she told him, holding the feline in his face. As if asked, it opened its mouth and let out another quack.

The Doctor's grin widened and he took the cat from her hands. He hated cats - and nuns, and cat-nuns - but this was something interesting. He knew that Cefivogohab was similar to Earth with only a few differences - the main ones seeming that they still had ruling kings and queens and seemed to think his bow tie was, in fact, cool - but he hadn't been expecting quacking cats.

"I wonder if ducks meow," he mused, earning a chuckle from Amy.

He'd brought them to this planet with the promise of peace and quiet. Ever since they'd faced those odd lizard things - _Homo Reptilia, Pond_, the Doctor had reminded her - they'd been going to as many beautiful and peaceful planets as the Doctor could think of. For some reason, they still always ended up running for their lives. That was always something that stayed the same: they always, always ran.

She was suspicious of this at first, but the Doctor seemed oblivious. She had accepted the fact that the Doctor probably just wanted some peace for once. Amy didn't know why, but it seemed like their little adventure underground had worn him out more than her.

She grinned at the Doctor and took back the cat. "Can we keep it?"

The Doctor pulled a face and shook his head. "Hate cats. Bad experience. Besides, I'd just be jealous of his gingerness."

Sighing, Amy put down the cat and watched it scamper off. Then she turned to the Doctor. "Anything else exciting to do here?"

"There's always something exciting!" he said, grabbing her wrist and pulling her through the throngs of people milling around the marketplace. They had apparently landed during the biggest shopping day known to this century.

They looked around at all the colorful booths and equally colorful people. There was another obvious difference from Earth: People had hair and eyes that were every color of the rainbow. There were some Amy couldn't even name. She was trying to name the shade of pink of a passing little girl when there was what sounded like an explosion, followed by screams.

"Like that!" the Doctor beamed, pushing against the running crowd towards the sound of the explosion. Amy followed as closely behind as she could, not quite as apt at shoving through stampeding crowds. She finally managed to get to her Raggedy Doctor, who was scanning the air around them with his sonic. Smoke billowed around them, and Amy could see fires greedily eating buildings not far from them. The heat emanating from the flames was being blown towards her, and she could feel her clothes start to stick to her with sweat.

The sonic beeped and the Doctor frowned. "Well, this is extremely, very not good."

"What is?" Amy asked, her brows knitting together. She didn't understand how the Doctor could understand what the sonic found out. There was no screen or transmitter of any sort.

"The explosion was caused by bombs Raxacoricofallapatorian in origin. But that would mean-"

He was cut off by another explosion. He covered his head before grabbing Amy's wrist again, pulling her back through the crowd, back toward the TARDIS.

"Doctor!" she shouted over the clamor. People were starting to realise what was happening and were trying to get away from all buildings while men in dark purple uniforms holding what appeared to be laser guns pushed towards where the fires were still burning. "Doctor, what's going on? What's Raxacor…Raxa…_Whatever_?"

"Beastly creatures. I dealt with them years ago. Did you hear anything on the news about 10 Downing Street getting blown up?"

Amy racked her brain for a second before nodding. "Yeah, but that doesn't answer my question!" she groaned, tripping slightly over one of the cobblestones. She should have known there'd be running and definitely shouldn't have worn her knee-high black heeled boots.

"Yeah, my fault," the Doctor said, ducking around one group of soldiers shouting orders that the people didn't seem to hear. "Mainly there's, though. There was one family, called the Slitheen, who wanted to destroy the human race to sell Earth as prime reality. Apparently, there's another family who wants to do that here."

Amy stopped and pulled her hand away from the Doctor. He turned around and looked at her with what looked like desperation.

"Amelia, come on," he pleaded. "The TARDIS is _right there._" He strode up to her and placed his hands on both of her shoulders. "We're no good here. I brought you to the wrong century. This wasn't the golden age of Cefivogohab. This is the age where it burns. There's a war with Raxacoricofallapatorius that stretches on for years. Close to a century. This is a fixed point in time. It had to happen."

Amy looked back at the burning town, the people running for their lives, the soldiers running to, quite possibly, their deaths. She sighed and allowed herself to be pulled to the TARDIS. She sat down on the stairs as the Doctor pulled levers and flick switches. The mood was somber, and Amy could feel her eyes starting to water.

They were _dying_ back there, and she could do nothing about it. It made her feel so useless, but also a bit strange. Why did she suddenly want to save the life of every creature she saw, and feel like she knew how? Maybe too much telly…

"So, where to, Pond?" the Doctor broke into her thoughts, rubbing his hands together. Typical him: If you couldn't deal with something, run.

"Somewhere cold," she said. She had enough warmth for a while.


End file.
